


Wake Up Kiss

by Hieiko



Category: Sleeping Beauty – All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awakened Princess is not quite what the Prince expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 20, "given the scalpel, they dissect a kiss".

"So enlighten me, how did you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How did you break the spell and awaken me?"

He grinned impishly. "Why, I kissed you, Princess."

"Hmm, I do remember that." The Princess nodded, then quirked an eyebrow. "But if you woke me with a kiss, did you do the same for everyone else in the castle?"

"Certainly not, milady!" replied the Prince, sounding both indignant and embarrassed at the idea. "I believe that they all awakened once the spell upon you was broken."

"That's your theory, is it?"

"It seems the most likely reason."

"Indeed it does," she agreed, but continued with, "However, it does not explain why you decided to kiss me upon finding me asleep in my chambers. It's hardly a chivalrous gesture, and I don't think you were aware of the magical spell."

"Well, as it happened--"

"I hope you are not about to tell me that an unknown voice commanded you to do so."

"No, nothing of the sort--"

"Did a magical hand appear, and write on the wall?"

"I never saw--"

"Oh, alright, I give up," the Princess sighed theatrically. "Kindly explain yourself."

The Prince threw up his hands. "I give up, too! If I say that I was enchanted by your beauty and could not help myself, would you believe me?"

The Princess shook her head.

"And if I say that I merely did it on impulse, with less than honorable intentions?" He went on, "Shall I be thrown into the dungeons?"

"Oh, that's unnecessary," the Princess said, as she moved closer to the Prince.

"Ow!" he yelped, caught off guard by the Princess' hard kick to his shin. "Why did you do that?" he demanded, as he rubbed his bruised shin and hopped about on one leg.

"A punishment," the Princess said. "Need I repeat your own words?"

"But I broke the spell!"

"Yes, you did. And for that, you have my gratitude." The Princess smiled, and curtseyed. "If you would follow me, please, I believe that our palace cook will be serving us a dinner feast shortly." She walked out the door with a spring in her step.

The Prince reluctantly followed, all the while muttering, "This girl is out of her mind..."


End file.
